


Hot cocoa

by 47652



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Barry Allen Has a Crush on Oliver Queen, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, Christmas, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, Hot Chocolate, M/M, No Barry Allen/Iris West, Olivarry, Oliver Queen Has Feelings, One Shot, Protective Oliver Queen, Short One Shot, flarrow, holiday fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47652/pseuds/47652
Summary: Short fluffy one-shot with Barry and Oliver being adorable
Relationships: Barry Allen & Oliver Queen, Barry Allen/Oliver Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hot cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is having a good day. Happy holidays to all! :)

Barry and Oliver were sitting down on their couch, hot cocoas in hand, as they sipped on the warm chocolate liquid. This was their first Christmas that they were together and it was the best day that they have both had in a while. (Them both being vigilantes made it harder for them to date and have time for each other, but they made time for it.)

Oliver leaned in and planted a kiss on Barry’s cheek. “Marry Christmas, Barry!” He whispered.

“Marry Christmas Ollie!”

Barry snatched Oliver’s mug and took a sip.

“Back off.” Oliver responded jokingly as he snatched the mug back.

“Love you Ollie!”

“Love you too.”

“You are the best gift I could ever get.”

“You as well.”

They sipped hot cocoa and continued to cuddle.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have time, please comment prompts for me. These can be for Barry/Oliver or Barry/Leonard or whatever. (No west-Allen) I need ideas for a collection i’m Working on.  
> Thank you!


End file.
